


Darkness

by Xx__Kachi__xX



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mustang doesn't give up, Parental Riza Hawkeye, Parental Roy Mustang, sort of parental???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx__Kachi__xX/pseuds/Xx__Kachi__xX
Summary: After the battle with Father, Roy Mustang must cope with being blind.





	Darkness

Roy Mustang had always had a vision for the future of Amestris, to make it a better place. He had been working towards his goal for ever since the war at Ishbal Civil War, where he had been dubbed the “hero of Ishbal” by his comrades and best friend, Maes Hughes, who was now dead.

He had searched for Hughes’ killer for weeks and weeks, until finally, he had found the culprit. The Homunculus known as Envy, who had the ability to shapeshift. Whenever he thought of them, he could feel small embers of anger burning still, but he always pushed it to the side. Envy was gone, hopefully for good. Hughes was dead. And even if he wanted to, the price for human transmutation wasn’t something he was willing to pay. He had already been forced to pay once.

It had cost him his eyesight, rendering him useless unless Hawkeye was by his side. Without his sight, he would have to step down from the military, maybe for good. He had told Havoc to not give up, that he would be able to walk again someday. Yet, here he was himself, forcing himself to retire. His vision was on the other side of the gate, and he was sure as hell not going to be getting it back. Those two boys had searched for years for a way to reclaim their bodies, and even then, they had almost died countless times.

Hawkeye was currently helping him maneuver around, making sure he didn’t trip over debris and whatnot. He felt like some soldiers assumed it was just because he was injured, but for others, he could feel their stares of pity burning into him as they realized he had become blind. He could hear some people whispering, or maybe he was just imagining it.

What was he supposed to do now? To be truthful, he had always imagined he would eventually achieve the position of Führer. He really hadn’t thought of a backup plan, even though it seemed like it would’ve been the smart thing to do. But for once in his life, Mustang wasn’t one step ahead.

Finally, they made it inside of a building and he found a spot to sit down on. He could hear Hawkeye stand next to him. He was glad that she hadn’t left his side after everything that had happened. She was pretty loyal and he was thankful for that. He always would be.

He chuckled to himself and buried his face in his hands and smiled, although it was sincere. “What exactly do I do now?” He murmured to himself. He couldn’t even see the faintest outline of his hands, or anything else. What jobs were there that didn’t require sight? He also wouldn’t be able to drive anymore either. But then again, he always had been a reckless driver. At least, that’s what his subordinates always told him. He was glad to have a team like them. He knew they’d always have his back.

“Well Sir, I think you just have to find a way to keep going,” Hawkeye responded. It caused him to jump slightly since he had almost forgotten he had said anything before. He mentally kicked himself. What was wrong with him? Had The Truth shaken him more than he had realized? It didn’t matter. If Edward and Alphonse could handle it, both who were just children, then so could he.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right, Lieutenant,” he said softly, closing his eyes, although it didn’t make a difference.

He felt Hawkeye shift closer to him, but gave no reaction. “Whatever you do, I’ll still remain by your side, Sir,” she told him.

He felt a smile tug at his lips and he opened his eyes again. “I know you will,” he told her. His thoughts drifted to the Elric brothers. Had Alphonse really gotten his body back? Did Fullmetal have his arm? “Is it true Ed and Al have their bodies back?” He asked quietly.

“Yes, Sir. Alphonse has his body and Edward has his arm, but he still has his automail leg. I doubt there’s a way to get his original leg back, but I think he’s happy with just his arm,” she informed him. A few moments of silence passed between the two of them. “It was nice of you to give Alphonse your coat,” she added.

“Well, from what I was told, he didn’t have any clothes on, and I didn’t have any reason to wear it, so it seemed logical to give it to him,” he explained, his voice betraying no emotion. He had closed his eyes once again, trusting Hawkeye to guide him.

She chuckled quietly. “Say what you want, but I know you care about those boys more than you let on,” she said.

He let out a small sigh, the same smile from earlier returning. Damn, was he really that easy to see through? Even though he wouldn’t say it out loud, he had to admit, he did care for Edward and Alphonse Elric. Sure, Edward could be a pain in the ass, but he was like Mustang in a few ways. And Alphonse was a kind, patient boy who would grow up to be a brilliant young man. They both had their own strengths, and Mustang was fond of them (not that he’d ever let Edward hear him say that, though).

He wondered what Fullmetal would do now without his alchemy. He certainly couldn’t be a state alchemist anymore. He would have to ask him about it later.

“Careful, Sir, there’s a large piece of debris ahead of you,” Hawkeye said, cutting into his thoughts. With assistance from her, he carefully stepped over it and quietly thanked her.

Being blind had never been in his plans for the future, and it was certainly something he wished he could reverse, but there wasn’t a way he knew of to do such a thing. He would have to adapt. Humans had been adapting to things for centuries. Even if it took months or years, he would be able to adapt to this. After all, he was Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist.

0o0o0

When Dr. Knox and Tim Marcoh appeared in his hospital room offering a way to cure his blindness, he had been shocked. The plan was to use a Philosopher’s Stone made by Dr. Marcoh. If he accepted the offer, than he wouldn’t have to retire, he could make amends with Ishbal, he could still become Füher of Amestris. And if he refused, then, well… he could kiss his dreams goodbye.

He knew a certain two boys who would disapprove of him using the Philosopher’s Stone, but he really had no other choice. This was his only chance of getting his sight back.

So, he had accepted the offer.

His thoughts went to Jean Havoc though, a loyal subordinate who had become paralyzed in a battle against Lust. After that, he had retired and gone to work in his family’s general store. If anyone should be healed by the Philosopher’s Stone, he wanted to heal Havoc first. He smirked, imagining the look on his face when he realized that he would had working legs again.

And once that was done, he would accept the power of the Philosopher's Stone. Only then, would he be able to see again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Fullmetal Alchemist story, so if they seem out of character, then that's my fault. I hope you enjoyed reading it though!


End file.
